Why me?
by Blame the Alcohol
Summary: A short story about Stevie Rea from the House Of Night books. When she realise it is something wrong with her and that life sometimes can be very short. The picture is not mine, creds to the photographer


Hi lovely readers

This is my longest story, I hope you enjoy it!

Happy reading!

Cheers!

* * *

><p>Stevie-Rae's pov: When she dies.<p>

I'm so excited! Today is Zoey's first full moon ritual; I hope everything will work out well for her. She has been so stressed, poor Zoey, I wish there was something I could do for her. But lately I haven't been feeling so good. My head hurts all the time and I feel dizzy, so I'm defiantly starting to be sick. Probably just a cold and not something serious.

Under The Full Moon Ritual

Wow, Neferet is so beautiful, powerful and smart. Her idea about how the Full Moon Ritual is going to be from now is so fantastic, and I am allowed to be a part of that! Well, Zoey doesn't look so happy and I wonder what that can be about. _Doesn't she like the new idea?_I hope she is okay; I'm so worried about her, and she doesn't shear anything with me. Her lips are moving like she is talking to herself, she tend to do that when she is nervous or angry. Something is definitely wrong; I wished she just would tell me.

I can't stop staring at Zoey even when Loren starts speaking, ''It is a night for joy!'' Everyone instantly falls silent, music fills the air around us and I listen to his magical voice, even though my eyes are still on Zoey. When Zoey enters the circle, Loren finishes his poem in perfect time.

''Welcome to the first Full Moon Ritual for the new Dark Daughters and Sons!" Her voice is strong and beautiful and the sad face is gone and replaced by a wonderful and pleased expression. She looks so confident and safe and the rest of us respond happily, ''Merry meet!''

Then she starts the ritual. She moves to Damien and I can see his face light up.  
>''I call the element air first to our circle, and I ask that it guard us with winds of insight. Come to me air!''<p>

The candle Damien holds bursts to flame, and suddenly they seem to be surrounded by a magical tornado, and their hair flickers. My heart jumps at least two meters into the air when I feel the wind in the room, I'm so excited.  
>I can't wait for my turn, and I squeeze my green candle and feel my stomach twist with joy. Zoey turns to her right to Shaunee. Shaunee looks very serious at first, but nods and loosen up when Zoey whispers something to her.<p>

"I call the element of fire to our circle and ask that it burn brilliantly here with the light of might and passion, bringing both to guard and aid us. Come to me fire!"  
>Wow. Shaunee's candle lights up before Zoey manages to touch it with the lighter. I can see that Zoey has to bite her lip in order not to laugh, and I can feel the warm. Now it's Erin's turn to show her skills, she really fits the element water with here smooth curves.<p>

"I call water to this circle and ask that you guard us with your oceans of mystery and majesty, and nurture us as your rain does the grass and trees. Come to me, water!"  
>Suddenly I can smell the water! And then my stomach twists again, not with joy but with pain. I don't feel very good, maybe I'm just nervous, or the cold is kicking in, not the best timing, it's my turn. Zoey turns my way and starts walking towards me. I smile my biggest smile, and are so happy and excited.<br>"I'm ready!" I think I say it too loud, because the kids around us start laughing softly.

"Good." Zoey gives me a warm smile.  
>"Then I call earth to the circle, and ask that you guard us with the strength of stone and the richness of wheat-filled fields. Come to me, earth!"<br>She lights my green candle and I'm washed in the beautiful scents of a meadow.  
>"It's just so cool," I say, overwhelmed by my ability to do something like that. <em>Thank you Goddess for blessing me with such a wonderful element. <em>"'So it's that." I'm surprised by Erik's voice when I look on our transformed circle. A thread connects us all and it was a special moment.  
>"Like it was for us alone, only it's stronger now." Oh no, why did I say it so loud? I can see that Erik heard it. Oops.<p>

Zoey walks fast over to Nyx's table at the center of our circle. "Finally, I call spirit to our circle and ask that you join us bringing insight and truth with you, so that the Dark Daughters and Sons may be guarded by integrity. Come to me, spirit!"  
>The light brightens up and the circle is filled with all the elements, making me feel strong and confident. But the sick feeling doesn't disappear.<p>

The rest of the ritual passes in a blur, I can hear Zoey's voice, but I can't see her well. I hear her strong, confident voice as she talks about the new Dark Daughters and Sons.  
>"This Full Moon Rite is ended. Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again."<br>I respond together with the other fledglings, "Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again."

My friends and I converge on Zoey, and everybody is talking at once. When I can't bear it anymore, I say, "Y'all, let's just make the handprints and get out of here. My stomach hurts and I got a killer headache."  
>Zoey nods in understanding and gives me a smile. "I agree with Stevie Rae. Let's hurry and make the handprint, and then join everyone else in the other room with the food. "<p>

"Neferet had the cooks make a special taco bar. I stuck my head in there earlier and it really looked yummy," says Damien, smiling from ear to ear.  
>"Well, come on then. Stop dillydallying." I turn around and walk towards my block of cement. I had chosen the block closest to the entrance to the room with the yummy food. It doesn't take much time to make the handprint and write my name beside it, but then I feel something in my throat and start coughing. Oh, I wonder<em>, what is this about? it can't be the cold any more. Is someone watching me? <em>

I look over and meet Zoey's eyes. I give her my best smile and shrug.  
><em>Frog in my throat<em>, I form with my lips and I see Zoey say something to Erik and then Erik runs out. Then I start coughing again. This one is worse and I feel something in my stomach. I press the towel that lay beside me to my mouth. _Am I crying? What flows down my cheek? I lift a hand and stroke my fingers under my eyes. Is that blood? Am I bleeding?__  
><em>"Zoey!"  
>I cough and gag again, I throw up more blood, and now the blood is everywhere, in my mouth, nose and eyes.<br>"Get me more towels!"' Zoey commands.  
>"It's going to be okay. I promise. It's going to be okay." Zoey crouches down beside me. I'm crying and bloody tears run down my cheeks.<br>"It's not. It can't be okay. I'm dying." Oh, my voice is so weak; I can't speak with my lungs and throat filed with blood. "I'm staying with you. I won't let you be alone!" I grab her arm, shocked by how warm it is. "I'm scared, Z."  
>"I know, I'm scared, too. But we'll get through this together, I promise."<br>I feel so dizzy and so tired. I wonder what they are talking about.  
>"Stevie Rae, open your eyes, honey."<br>_Oh, are they speaking to me?__  
><em>  
>I have to open my eyes, like Zoey said. <em>You can do it Stevie Rae.<em> Yes, I will do it. I opened my eyes a bit.  
>Is that my green candle? What are you saying Zoey?<br>Oh, they lit up my candle, I feel warm and I feel safe. I have the urge to smile. "I'm not scared anymore, Z."  
>I hear something, someone. Wonder who it can be. "No! We stay with her. She needs her element and she needs us!" Wow, Zoey's voice is so strong.<br>"Very well."

_Is Neferet here?_  
>"It's very nearly over anyway. Help me get her to drink this so that her passing will be painless."<br>I don't need anything; I don't feel any pain anymore. "I don't need it. Since earth came there hasn't been any pain."  
>"Of course there hasn't been, child." I feel Neferet's hand on my cheek and allow myself to relax. I close my eyes again and almost fall in to sleep, when I remember that I have something to tell Zoey. I open my eyes and feel a shock. <em>Where am I?<em> This is not the room I closed my eyes in. I look up at Zoey and feel safe, I smile to her. "Would you tell my mama and daddy that I love them?"  
>Zoey smiles back at me, so warm and full of love. "Of course I will."<br>"And would you do something else for me?"  
>"Anything."<p>

I take a deep breath. I'm so sleepy. "You don't really have a mama nor a daddy, so would you tell my mamma that you're their daughter now? I think I'd worry about them less if I know y'all have each other."  
>I want to tell Zoey that she doesn't have to cry, but before I can say it, she says, "Don't worry about anything. I'll tell them."<br>I try my best to smile at her. "Good. Mama will make chocolate chip cookies for you."  
>One more thing I have to say, 'Y'all stick with Zoey. Don't let anything pull you apart."<br>"Don't worry,' Damien whispers. "We'll take care of her for you."  
>Shaunnee is crying and Erin takes her hand. They are so alike, like twins.<br>"Good." I close my eyes and say, "Z, I think I'm gonna sleep for a while now, 'kay?"  
>"Okay, honey."<br>"Will you stay here with me?"  
>"I'm not going anywhere. You just rest. We'll all be right here with you."<br>"'Kay…" I barely manage to say. I take a deep breath and finally allow myself to rest. I know this is the last time I will ever see Zoey, and I hope everything will work out well for her.  
>Then I drift away.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the this short story! I have wrote it together with my friend!<p>

Sooo please give me some feedback.

what can I do better? Do you want more?

-KarenEM


End file.
